Couple wars!
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Newly loaded weapons raised, she crept round the corner "Aha!" She yelled, firing at Stacie, who winced as it hit her in the nose/ In which Stacie and Aubrey have a Nerf war/ Aubrey and Stacie (Staubrey) pairing and fluff. Multi fic. I don't own Pitch Perfect or Nerf. Rated T cos I'm paranoid.
1. Morning

Aubrey woke and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She sat up, the sheet pooling around her waist and reminding her of her current lack of clothing. She looked over to her girlfriend's side of the bed and saw nothing but empty sheets. She stood, pulling on her dressing gown and running a hand through her mussed up hair. She glanced in the mirror and grimaced. Her eye makeup was mostly intact but her lipstick was smeared all around her mouth. She cleaned her face before leaving the bedroom.

"Stacie?" She called. "Stace? You here?" She looked around her small one bedroom apartment in search of her girlfriend of three months. _Great, _she thought as she got no response. _I had sex with her and she left the next morning. Classy. _She continued looking around her spotless kitchen, not seeing so much as a post it out of place. She knocked on the bathroom door and listened silently for a few seconds to make sure Stacie wasn't in the shower or bath. Nope.

Then she walked into the living room. She saw a metal suitcase like they use to transport delicate or top secret stuff in cliché spy movies. There was a note on top.

_Morning, Sweetheart. Choose your weapon. XOX._

At the bottom of the page was a red lip print and the paper had the scent of perfume, both of which she automatically knew were Stacie's. Although the remnants of Stacie comforted her, she couldn't deny the warning signs that went off in her head or the caution she had when she sat down and opened the briefcase.

She laughed. "Nerf guns? Seriously?" She called to the apparently empty apartment. "What did you do, raid the store?" She asked when she saw just how many there were. All different shapes, sizes and colours, all with refill cartridges. _This is ridiculous. _She laughed but picked up two small eight dart guns and three refill cartridges just in case.

She was right to do so.

The second she stood up, she felt a dart hit her in the butt and heard Stacie yell "Nerf gun war!". She turned on her heel. No one was there. She quickly loaded both weapons with a fourth refill pack and locked the case. Newly loaded weapons raised, she crept round the corner "Aha!" She yelled, firing at Stacie, who winced as it hit her in the nose. She took advantage of the other woman's momentary distraction, running for the bedroom. Just as she approached the threshold another bullet bounced off the wall. "Missed me!" She teased, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She got dressed at breakneck speed and stood by the door silently, somehow knowing that Stacie was on the other side. She took one very loud, very deliberate step closer and heard Stacie step back in case the door hit her. She opened the door quickly, gun in one hand and heels in the other. "Come on! We've got to get to rehearsals!" She called, firing a shot over her shoulder. She felt one graze the side of her head.

"You're dead, Posen!" He girlfriend yelled playfully.

"Catch me first, Conrad!" She yelled back, barrelling for the elevator and punching the button repeatedly, looking over her shoulder. She saw Stacie emerge from the apartment and fired. Stacie flinched. The elevator arrived. She got in, tossing the door keys to Stacie. "Lock up!" Stacie fired and she dodged to one side, the foam bullet hitting the wall behind her. Fortunately she was the only one in the lift at the time. Once she was out of the lift she opened the door to the stairwell. Sure enough, she could hear Stacie clomping down the stairs as gracefully as she could in heels. "You really need to keep up with your cardio, honey!"

"I thought last night was workout enough!" The woman panted back, smirking slightly as she knew Aubrey would be blushing down to her roots. She was.

"Beat me to rehearsals and then we'll see."


	2. Afternoon

"Okay, Bellas. Let's try this again. From the top." Aubrey said, closing the file she was flipping through. A foam dart hurtled towards her. She blocked it with the binder. "Really, Stace?" She asked, looking over at the grinning girl.

"I'm not even sorry." She smirked. The grin was wiped off her face when she dodged a bullet fired at her.

"Good, cause neither am I." Aubrey said with a smirk of her own. "Ready, Bellas? One, two, thr-"

"Wait, what the hell _was_ that?" Beca asked. "Why are you shooting at my best friend?"

"What she said." Chloe added. Everyone was looking between the two. Using Aubrey's distracted state to her advantage Stacie quickly shot at her, cheering when she scored a hit.

"Cheater!" Aubrey yelled, firing back, not turning away from their audience.

"Ouch." Stacie whined.

"You started it." Aubrey replied.

"You perpetuated it." Stacie shot back. **(A/N~ Pun TOTALLY intended)**

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't left a case of guns in the coffee table and shot me in the ass when I stood up." Aubrey replied.

"Wait, her arse? Kinky bitches, ain't ya?" Fat Amy commented.

"No." Aubrey sighed. "Look, all I know is I woke up this morning there was a box on the coffee table containing an arsenal of Nerf guns. I grabbed a couple just in case, stood up and got shot with a cry of 'Nerf gun war!' I fired back, ran into the bedroom-" A few people whistled. Aubrey rolled her eyes, "_got dressed, _and came here. Throughout the day a few more shots got fired my way. As you all know a Posen _never _loses. Nor do we quit. And we _never _call ceasefires."

"Wow. It's a good thing there's never been a General Posen in the army." Beca said.

"Beca. Shut your aca-hole. God, you're annoying sometimes." Aubrey sighed, leaning back to avoid another projectile and firing one in the process. Stacie avoided it the same way she did. "Ready, Bellas? One, two, three, four." She said as Beca and Chloe began to sing the first verse of _Titanium _and Cynthia Rose comes in _Dark Side. _One or two bullets are fired Aubrey's way but she manages to lean to the side or jump out of the way without disrupting the choreography.

They get to the end of the set. "Great job, ladies. Same time tomorrow, aca-bitches." Aubrey reminds everyone as they leave. Stacie takes that opportunity to shoot, a pellet becoming firmly lodged in the blonde's ponytail. She turns slowly to her girlfriend.

"Start running, Conrad."


	3. Night

Aubrey sighed, turning her keys in the lock. She walked into the apartment and half dropped, half threw her bag against the nearest wall. She switched on the light and kicked the door closed with the heel of her boot.

Something hit her in the back of the neck. She spun round. "Of course." Stacie was grinning at her from her position behind the door.

Stacie fired over and over. Aubrey hid behind the nearest wall. After about thirty seconds, the shots stopped. Aubrey silently cheered, then, thinking quickly, ran into the living room and grabbed the Nerf gun filled briefcase. She slammed it shut, hid the box on the fire escape and pulled her own gun out of her purse just as Stacie came in, running as fast as she could in her heels.

The brunette cursed when she saw the missing box. Then she slowly turned to Aubrey, hands raised. Aubrey shot at Stacie, the bullet grazing her right arm. Stacie jumped to the left.

Aubrey shot at her right again, making Stacie go left again. Aubrey shot until she had run out of bullets and Stacie was about half a foot away from the couch. Aubrey covered the distance between them and pounced on Stacie, forcing her onto the couch. She grinned victoriously. Stacie smirked, and leaned up, giving Aubrey a lingering kiss on the lips. Aubrey closed her eyes at the sensation and Stacie grinned, switching their positions. Aubrey's eyes flew open and she glared at the laughing Stacie before using her remaining strength to put them both back where they started. She chuckled before half lowering herself and half collapsing onto Stacie.

"Stop." She panted before Stacie tried to roll them over again. "It's late. We've got college tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

"Agreed. Repeatedly shooting your girlfriend really takes it outta you." Stacie smiled.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. Stacie got off of Aubrey and walked towards their shared bedroom while Aubrey went to the bathroom. A minute later the two emerged at about the same time. Stacie had changed her outfit and was standing in the doorway in a t shirt and her underwear.

"What are you wearing?" Aubrey asked.

"We were going to go to bed."

Aubrey stepped forward, kissing her. "Yeah, we were, weren't we?" She kissed her again and Stacie responded immediately.

"Let's go."


End file.
